The present technology relates to a conductive element, an input device including the conductive element, and an electronic apparatus including the conductive element. Specifically, the present technology relates to a conductive element including a wire.
In recent years, in order to narrow a frame of a smartphone, a tablet computer, or the like, a demand for thinning (narrowing) a wire is increasing. For example, Patent Document 1 proposes technology of forming a routing wire connecting a transparent electrode to an external circuit on a touch panel by performing a drying treatment or a firing treatment after a conductive paste is printed.